


When Hunter and Astronaut Meet

by Neko Kasai (KakiTenshi)



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakiTenshi/pseuds/Neko%20Kasai
Summary: The first time Gyrus and Kodya met





	When Hunter and Astronaut Meet

Gyrus turns to the man he found, a bow and arrow aimed at him.

"You are going to shoot me?" Gyrus asks, a concerned eye looking at the man.

"Who are you?" the man's eyes are levelled, ready to fire at a moments notice.

"My name is Gyrus, and this is Scout." the strawberr smiles as his starfish AI greets the hunter. "We can help each other get out of here. What do you say?"

The man lowers his bow, eyes still trained on Gyrus. "Kodya." The man finally says with a smile. It lights up his whole face.

"Come I told a friend of mine to meet me under that mountain." Gyrus smiles back at him, leading the way.


End file.
